powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 42: Armor and The Raging Arrow
Armor and Raging Arrow is the forty-second episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the first of a two-part story involving the Raging Arrow and the climactic battle with the Fifth Spear, Sargain, reintroducing the Tricondor and the final combination of the Karakuri machines: Tenrai Senpuujin. Synopsis With the Raging Arrow in their hands, Sargain begins crucial research to be able to use it as Shurikenger weighs whether to finally reveal his master Gozen to the ninja of Earth. Plot At a shore, the 5 talk. Nanami talks about the Seal Stone Sandaru has. Kouta frets about the stone's power and how now it's the Blazing Arrow Medal. "But they didn't seem to have such things before." And that there's only one person they know who still has a great deal to hide. One of the brothers ask,"Yousuke, do you know anything about this Gozen?" Yousuke responds, "I don't know, and the boss hasn't even told Oboro anything about him. We don't even know where he is. It's not necessary!!" And he tosses the rock towards the sea as hard as he can.For a moment they all stand silent, then Ikkou speaks again. "Shurikenger. He's the key." Below their line of sight, there is a man fishing that has overheard them. He whispers, "Gozen." Sargain asks for the right to be the first to use the Medal, much to Satorakura's annoyance. Sandaru holds out the Medal, and Sargain snatches it indignantly. As he is snarling at Satorakura, Wendinu grabs him and pulls him aside. She seems to be worried about him. He is not pleased with that, and snaps at her. If he doesn't do this, how can he call himself Sargain? And he races off. Tao Zanto sends Saandaru off to find the other Medal. He leaves. Back at the shore, Nanami says Shurikenger is not bad. They remember back to Ep. 40 with the spray armor that froze them and Shurikenger freed them. Kouta points out that he still hasn't told them anything, even about the mysterious Gozen. The fisherman twists his hands on the rod. The five ninja realize the man is listening. "You guys are scaring all the fish away, you know?" he says. Sargain is in the cockpit of another giant robot and scans the Arrow Medal in its slot. Contained within the medal is the code signatures of the six ninja's own medals. The supposed stranger continues putting away his fishing gear, complaining as he goes about their babble. "I think sometimes there's something you want to talk about, but you can't say it." "You were talking about one of your own," he comments. 'One of your own' makes Yousuke come to the man. "As you're ours, then I want you to tell us." The man stares at him in surprise. "Isn't that true? If you're really friends, why would you have to keep secrets?" He looks at everyone, they all nod. "Well, the fish are all gone so I guess I'll go find a better spot." He says, "Goodbye my friends." he leaves them and they are then attacked by Satorakura, he talks about the medal. Saandaru arrives and zaps them. The five come out transformed through the smoke. Meanwhile, Shurikenger the fisherman stares into the sea and looks into his Shuriken Ball. Saandaru beats up them, and has a bout with Yellow. They form the Triple Gadget, he knocks it out of their hands. Saandaru puts the trio on puppet strings, lifts them in the air and have them bash each other. Isshu jumps out and attacks Satorakura. He then strangles him and head butts him away. Ikkou attacks the villain but he then disappears and reappears as an illusion of a giant head swerving around them with a long tongue. He zaps them. The five gather. Satorakuta gets a hook in his mouth by Shurikenger's fishing rod. Satorakura zaps him and the man drops down and takes out his henshin item and becomes Shurikenger. He apologizes to the five. Shurikenger brings out his baseball and does his attack, the two foes deflect the balls. The five form the Victory Gadget and the two deflect it back at them. Shurikenger comes to their aid. The place shakes and Sargain's new robot comes out. The six are ready and call their six machines and the robots are formed. Sargain laughs. Nanami calls for the starfish and Sargain scans this info. His CD starts getting full. Four Starfish (red, blue, green and yellow) get on the robot and shocks him. Gouraijin brings out its Horseshoe Crab but their attack doesn't work. Shurikenger brings out his Bee.The CD is almost a quarter done. The robtos are down, Tenkujin protects Senpujin from an attack. Gouraijin saves Tenkujin when Shurikenger is distracted. Shurikenger says, "Sorry" in English. They call for Tri Condor and Sargain fills his CD with this info. They form TenraiSempujin. Sargain jumps out as the robot is destroyed. Shurikenger says something in the cockpit, Yellow asks him something. "I don't know," he answers in English. Isshu says something and Shurikenger answers yes in English. He says something about Gozen. He agrees in taking them to meet Gozen. They fly with him in Tenkujin without their armor to the island. They walk near a rock formation and enter a shrine-like cave. Shurikenger leads the way. They enter a black space. They face the curtain box with the mysterious figure inside. Shurikenger says, "Gozen-sama" and approaches the box. He, Nanami and Yousuke lift the curtain up and roll it. They are all shocked to find a teddy bear with a scroll in its hand. Yousuke is mad, Shurikenger unwraps the scroll and the others enter the box with him. Shurikenger is shocked to find a message from her. Elsewhere, Sargain stands in front of his giant robot. He puts the CD in the cockpit. Back at the base, Mugensai is talking on the phone with Gozen and is shocked as always. Oboro laughs. She then sees Sargain's new robo and calls the gang. They form TenraiSempujin and face against GainGain. They are evenly matched. Their slashes make no difference. He sends a punch towards him and they leap in the air and conduct a finisher that doesn't work. He puts in the medal and comes out with his own Karakuri ball. "Unbelievable," Shurikenger gasps. The Raging Arrow comes out of the ball, surprising his Jakanja mates. Saandaru is proud. GainGain breaks their force-field. He does a finisher attack and devastates them. GainGain goes for the final strike on the damaged and vulnerable robot. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 44, . *'Viewership': 7.4% *Tatsuya Nomi played ShishiRanger in "Dairanger". He is the only Green warrior to guest star as Shurikenger in the series. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 11 features episodes 42-46.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa